


To know thy enemy

by kanatashi (orphan_account)



Category: Assassination Classroom, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, karma and gakushuu being maki's parents, someone had to do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kanatashi
Summary: "I thought you loved me~ Maki-chan, why be so rude?" He said, only to get a slap in the head by Maki."Because you're always leaving mess behind and teasing both me and otou-san constantly! I feel so bad for otou-san and me." Maki said. "She's right, Karma." Gakushuu pointed out. "Bleh, not you too, second place?" Was Karma's reply. Karma was no longer in the kitchen.





	

"Please, Maki!! Just once!" Rin pleaded one day after group practice. Maki sighed, knowing she won't escape this. Looking at her friends, they all were having the  
'puppy dog' eyes thing going on.

"I said no, Rin. My house isn't that interesting. My parents would bug you to death. At least, Papa would." Maki replied, continuing to pack up her things to get home as soon as  
possible. "Also, it's a long walk. I don't think any of you would like that." Eli tilted her head at that, obviously curious why Maki doesn't live closer to the school. Maki zipped  
her bag closed, intending to leave as Eli was thinking. Sounds of groans were heard in the hallway. 

"Everybody has been at each others places already except yours, Maki! Please, just this once. I'll do you a favor" Honoka said, knowing Maki was tired of saying against the matter of  
this conversation. Maki was exhausted from the days practice, only wanting to sleep when coming home. "Alright, considering the ups and downs of getting a favor. Everybody can come to  
my house. Today. You're all welcome."

The group, with an exception of Maki, cheered. They have been bugging Maki forever to come over to her place. Nico once trying to follow her, but lost her because of too many shortcuts.

Maki huffed, knowing she shouldn't have agreed to this, considering her crazy family and couldn't help but sigh. 

 

-

 

The way home took quicker than expected, was the only thought Maki had when she walked on the side of her house, scratching the back of her head and yawning once again, she disliked  
being tired. Thoughts conflicting, Maki stopped at the gate of her house and turned to her friends. 

"This is it. Welcome to my home. I will come to your funerals." Was all Maki said before stepping inside, unlocking the gate and letting the others pass through behind her. The others  
sharing confusing glances at each other, continued on until Maki opened the door. Before they knew it, a scream was heard and thudding footsteps came closer and a flash of red was seen.

A face popped out to the small hallway the door had after and it was a handsome male, with red hair as Maki's and orange eyes. "Welcome home, Maki-chan! Oh, is that friends I see?" A grin  
was seen on the male's face, before another pair of thudding footsteps was heard in the hallway, and the male was gone in a flash. 

"KARMA, GET BACK HERE!" Another male's voice was heard, stopping just like Karma did, in front of the group of girls. He smiled politely at them all. 

"Welcome home, Maki. I see you have friends over. Please make tea to all of them. I'll be right back." Gone in a flash, like Karma. Maki sighed, seeing all the shocked faces of her friends, and took off her shoes. "You heard what he said, please come in. I'll make tea right away." Turning away and continuing down the other hallway, the girls quickly excused themselves inside and followed the red head. 

"Maki, where's your mother?" Eli cautiously asked, not seeing another female in the house. The others nodded, wanting to know the same thing. Maki put the kettle on. "My mom? I don't have one. You know my Papa, the red haired one? He has female organs, being a hermaphrodite. He's able to conceive. My parents knew each other way back in middle school." Maki replied, like the information was easily able to be tossed around in a normal conversation.

Pouring the tea in differently colored cups, which Karma bought a while ago. The girls was silent, taking in the information until chairs was heard and Maki's parents sat down. Karma putting his head on the table, sighing and Gakushuu sitting up with a straight back. His eyes scanning all of them, he gave a small smile.

"Hello. I'm Asano Gakushuu, and this is my idiot husband Karma," A sound from Karma was heard. "Nice to meet you all. I'm guessing you all are the idol group I've heard from Maki about?" A nod from all of them. The tension in his shoulders fading, he relaxed. Maki placed the tea in front of everyone and sat down. Silence was stretched out before Nico spoke up. "Your parents are very attractive, Maki-chan!!" 

Karma blushed deep red, while Gakushuu made a 'hm' sound. Eli spoke up too. "What do you both work as? You both look very..professional." 

Gakushuu nodded. "We both work as business majors, me being a chief executive owner of Yukine Tsubushi Financial," A cut off with a gasp from Eli, knowing how it's one of the biggest companies in Japan. "and Karma being a management analyst, going from company to company." Gakushuu finished.

"T-That's so cool, nya! Your parents are so cool, Maki!!" Rin nearly shouted and Maki smiled. "Yep, though they're very awkward here at home." She replied with a sound of a depressed sigh from Karma.

"I thought you loved me~ Maki-chan, why be so rude?" He said, only to get a slap in the head by Maki.

"Because you're always leaving mess behind and teasing both me and otou-san constantly! I feel so bad for otou-san and me." Maki said. 

"She's right, Karma." Gakushuu pointed out. "Bleh, not you too, second place?" Was Karma's reply. Karma was no longer in the kitchen.

Maki sighed. "This is why I didn't want to invite you guys. It's so messy here." Laughter was heard in the house. "T-This is gold!" Nico gasped with tears at the end of her eyes. Even Eli was laughing. "I'm definitely coming over again. Your parents are the funniest." Umi said. The others nodded in agreement. Maki smiled.


End file.
